phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
PLA zine
From 1994 until 1997 the Phone Losers of America put out 46 issues, plus the one unauthorized issue. This is where the PLA all began. Most of the content of the PLA stemmed from these PLA issues. Keep in mind that all of these issues were written many years ago. Some of the ideas and techniques described just might not work anymore. They are here simply for historical purposes. So put yourself in a 90's state of mind and start reading... The complete 'zine collection was compiled in 2011 for the book Phone Losers of America: The Complete Zine Collection. Issues * Issue 001 How to hack a WWIV BBS. Literally. * Issue 002 How to Build & Use A Red Box. Includes just about everything I've heard of to date. Hallmark cards, tone dialers, sound blasters, tape recorders and a lot more. * Issue 003 Revenge. Don't get mad, get even. This file will show you quite a few different ways to make somebody's life a living hell. * Issue 004 Dumpster Diving & Looting Bell Trucks. A few tips to help the novice get started out in the fine art of robbing telco trucks and jumping into business's dirty dumpsters. * Issue 005 Billing All Your Phone Calls To Someone Else. Stranded somewhere out in the desert and need to make a long distance call? Don't dial 1-800-COLLECT, instead bill it to a total stranger! * Issue 006 Tricking AT&T Into Sending You checks in the mail. Long, long ago this worked so good that it could be your second source of income. * Issue 007 Numbers To Call When You're Really Bored . Pay phones, businesses, voicemails and phone company test numbers. Since this file was just a little outdated, it's been replaced with the current quarterly PLA/UPL Fone Directory which has a lot more working numbers in it. * Issue 008 Ruining The Life of a 7-Eleven Employee. Convenience store employees being rude to you? Well, fight back with the ideas in this file. * Issue 009 A Short Playwrite About Jim Bayless. An award winning playwrite written by Colleen Card and featuring everyone's favorite Ameritech Corporate Security man, Jim Bayless. * Issue 010 Scanner Frequencies. * Issue 011 Telephone Call Transcripts. * Issue 012 Converting Your Modem To A Much Higher Speed For Free. * Issue 013 Fone Tricks & Petty Scams. * Issue 014 Cordless Phone Hell - The Dino Allsman Story * Issue 015 Taking Beige Boxing To The Ultimate Limit * Issue 016 Deaf Fones, Phone Books & Phone Bills * Issue 017 Threatening Letters From The Phone Company * Issue 018 The Incomplete Collection of Kevin Mitnick Articles * Issue 019 Fun With Call Forwarding * Issue 020 Alternatives To CN/A - How To Get Information On Others * Issue 021 PLA Job Application * Issue 022 BBS Back Doors & Flaws * Issue 023 Long Distance Access Codes * Issue 024 Dabbling In Credit Card Fraud * Issue 025 Taking Over The Fred Meyers Paging System From Your Home * Issue 026 Detailed Information On A Few Offices Around The USA * Issue 027 Nursery Rhymes For Baby Phreaks & Other Perverts * Issue 028 Ordering Telephone Calling Cards * Issue 029 Stealing The Pay Channels From TCI Cable * Issue 030 GIF Descriptions, Store Scams, Pointless Rambling Intro, News, Utah Gets Their Phones Installed * Issue 031 AcidFlux's Story Time Hour * Issue 032 RiGHT BRiGADE, How To Get CN/A Info, Poems, News * Issue 033 Running The Town, Classifieds, Interviews With The Residents of Roy * Issue 034 BBSing Lameness In The 618 Area Code * Issue 035 618 Follow Up, Reviews of DefCon, Police Log * Issue 036 Pages From A Stolen Diary, PLA Editorial Article * Issue 037 Cheating Send-A-Song, Taking Advantage of FACS, New Christmas Carols, Ramblings By Apok0lyps * Issue 038 BustCon '96, Trashing at OCI, News * Issue 039 Profiting from shrink wrap machines, red boxing busts, news, More Send-A-Song stuff! * Issue 040 Colleen Card's Extremely Useful Issue! Kiitchen Improvised Peanut butter and jelly, horoscopes and more. * Issue 041 More free stuff, letters, prank phone calls and the rest of the usual garbage * Issue 042 Geraldo show transcript on hackers, 7-Eleven employee terrorism, things to do on the bus, Dino Allsman Update * Issue 043 Mastering the art of false identification, cordless phone concersations, letters * Issue 044 Stop paying for 2600!, making people accept collect calls, owning your own 900 number, Pacific Bell's Quickservice, IRC logs * Issue 045 Starting a cordless phone scene, PLA does NOT exist!, free videos, calling cards, letters, phone tricks * Issue 046 Sommy, the meaning of ibaibaibaiba, DefCon review, qutting someone's job, PLA DOES exist, RBCP visits 7-Eleven, tanning salons, history, Quickservice update, Coke machines, Dave's not here, r0y.irc, news, letters * Issue 099 dhate's unauthorized PLA. Really sick FAQs, PLA.IRC script, Disneyland Security Harassment, Bringing OCI To Their Knees, Granite City Waffle House Torture Links * Read on Phonelosers.org Category:PLA Category:PLA Zine Category:RBCP